EACW Blood lust
by johaku0
Summary: the Blood lust payperview
1. Chapter 1

EACW Bloodlust KiKyo vs. kagome in a submission match for the vacant EACW Women's title

(Theme song for bloodlust Left behind slipknot)

Match introduction: Welcome to EACW blood lust in the 1st mariner arena here in Baltimore Maryland our opening contest is a submission match for the EACW women's championship there will be no pin falls and no disqualification the only way to win is to make your opponent tap out

Kikyo introduction: introducing first making her way to the ring From Japan Lady Kikyo(theme song Sweet child of mine. Guns and roses)

Kagome introduction: and making her way to the ring from Japan Kagome (theme song Sweet little sister.)

Match: here we go starting off with the Vacant EACW women's title match Kagome vs. Kikyo in a submission match KiKyo and Kagome lock up center of the ring Kagome has the arm of Kikyo but Kikyo counters with a Hammerlock on kagome now Kagome with a hammer lock on Kagome and Kagome sends Kikyo in to the rope and catches her coming back with a dropkick beautiful move by kagome now kagome out of the ring looking under the ring and grabs a steel chair and hits Kikyo the head with the chair and now Kikyo back up she has the chair now and just hit Kagome across the back with it oh my god now putting kagome's arm on the chair and going outside the ring she has another chair oh no not a con charito this will break kagome's arm and kagome is up no with an arm wrench and another arm wrench now Kikyo with a Counter into an arm wrench of her own and now kagome slips out of it and grabs the chair but wait that's Ayame and she just hit kagome with a kendo stick and kagome is out cold now no oh no a con chairto to kagome arm by Ayame no Ayame is leaving and Kikyo with the Armbar and kagome is tapping out Kikyo wins but the bottom line is Ayame is back.

Match announcement end: here is your winner and the new EACW Women's champion Lady Kikyo.


	2. Tag title match

EACW tag team championship ladder match the Elrics vs. Ginta and Hakkaku

Match introduction: Our next Contest Here at EACW bloodlust is the ladder match for the EACW tag team championship the only way to win is to climb the ladder and grab the titles.

Elrics introduction: introducing first the challengers weighing in at a combined weight of 400 pounds( each Weighing 200 pounds) the Elrics( theme song Ready steady go larc en ceil )

Ginta and Hakkaku introduction: and the opponents weighing in at a combined weight of 300 pounds they are the EACW tag team champions Ginta and Hakkaku (theme song bark at the moon ozzy osbourne)

Match: here we go a ladder match for the EACW tag titles tornado tag rules all members of the team will be in the ring at the same time here we go Edward and Alphonse starting this match off with good with punches to their opponents Irish whip in to the ropes and the Elrics with that Great team work that has made them legendary In the Tag team Division here in ECAW hit their opponents with beautiful dropkicks now Edward going for a ladder and Alphonse getting a ladder as well and now Ginta With a kick to the gut of Alphonse and now Ginta with the ladder and he just hit Alphonse In the head with that ladder and Alphonse is busted open now Edward with a DDT to Hakkaku and now Ginta is trying to climb the ladder but Alphonse with a dropkick to the back of Ginta from the top rope and now Edward putting the ladder in the ring and now he has a barb wire wrapped steel chair and he just hit Hakkaku across the skull with it busting Hakkaku wide open ear to ear Edward outside the ring Ginta with a flying cross body over the top rope on to Edward and now alphonse with a flying leg drop from the top rope on to Hakkaku and now Hakkaku and Edward back in the ring but Hakkaku has the Barb wire wrapped steel chair and he just hit Edward across the skull no blood now pouring and I mean pouring from the Head of Edward Elric and now Alphonse has the steal ring steps and just hit Ginta in the head with the steps now Ginta is bleeding and now Hakkaku climbing the ladder but Edward on the other ladder that Ginta set up Hakkaku has the titles can he pull them down No way HOLY SHIT no Fucking way A spear in mid air by Edwad elric hat is about a 20 foot fall and now Alphonse trying to climb the ladder to the tag team title he is there Hes got it we got new EACW tag team champions what a match what a performance.

Match announcement ending : here are you winners and the new EACW tag team champions the Elrics.


	3. IC title match

EACW bloodlust Tables ladders and chairs match For the EACW intercontinental Championship

Match introduction: the following contest is a tables ladders and chairs match for the EACW intercontinental championship the only way to win this match is to climb the ladders and retrieve the title.

Kohaku introduction: introducing first the challenger making his way to the ring From Japan weighing in at 195 pounds Kohaku.

Miroku introduction: and his opponent making his way to the ring from Japan Weighing in at 215 pounds he is the EACW intercontinental champion Miroku.

Match: here we go Miroku defends against Kohaku in a Table ladders and chairs match Kohaku and Miroku lock up center of the ring Miroku with a side headlock Kohaku slips pot of it and hits Miroku with a dropkick now Kohaku outside the ring Witch is surrounded by the tables, ladders and chairs the trademarks of this matchup Kohaku throwing 3 chairs in to the ring as well as 2 tables and a ladder Miroku is back up and has one of the the chair Kohaku counters Miroku with a kick to the gut now has the chair and a chair across the back of Miroku a vile nasty shot and Miroku back up and a shot across the skull and Miroku is busted wide open blood pouring from the head of Miroku but Miroku with a kip up and mow right hands to Kohaku And oh my god Miroku just threw Kohaku out of the ring threw a table that was set up at ring side now Miroku setting up a ladder and a table in the ring Miroku going to climb the ladder to try to retain the EACW intercontinental championship but Kohaku back up and Kohaku tipping the ladder over But Miroku lands on his feet and Miroku with a hard kick to the gut an no Miroku has a chair and a Chair shot to the skull of Kohaku busting Kohaku wide open now Miroku stacking two tables setting them up on the outside if the ring now back in to the ring and Kohaku has Miroku and he just suplexed Miroku through the table but now Kohaku climbing the ladder and Miroku some way by heart and determination is climbing the ladder but Kohaku with a kick to the skull sending Miroku down to the canvas wait a minute that Kohaku's sister Sango what is the doing no way she just tipped the ladder sending Kohaku to the floor through the stacked tables now she is willing Miroku up the ladder and hes got it the match is over but major questions that are around here why in the hell did Sango Cost Kohaku the EACW intercontinental title.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and the still the EACW intercontinental champion Miroku.


	4. World title Main Event

EACW Bloodlust Main event

Match introduction: the following triple threat elimination match hell in a cell barb wire match and it is for the EACW world heavyweight championship and is schedule for one fall the only way you can be eliminated is by pin fall or submission.

Koga introduction (entrance theme the animal by disturbed): introducing the participants first the challengers from Japan weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga.

Inuyasha introduction (Entrance theme Cult of personality by living colour): and his opponent From Japan Weighing in at 215 pounds Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru introduction: and their opponent being accompanied to the ring by sesshybabe123 from Japan weighing in at 245 pounds he is the EACW world heavyweight champion Lord Sesshomaru.

Match: and here we go Triple threat elimination rules EACW world title on the line and Kouga and Sesshomaru beating the hell out of each other in the early going of this match and Inuyasha attacking Kouga from behind helping his brother take out a common enemy and Sesshybabe123 is loving what she is seeing from outside the cell now Sesshomaru outside the ring looking under the ring and is pulling out a barb wire wrapped base ball bat and a Barbwire wrapped steel chair and Inuyasha on the other side of the ring looking for something he has got a second barbwire wrapped steel chair and a bag but Kouga attacking Inuyasha sending him head first in to the steel cage of the cell and Inuyasha is the has been busted open by the cell and now Kouga raking Inuyasha's face across the steel of the cell and now blood is now streaming down the face of Inuyasha And Sesshomaru with a Barbwire wrapped steel chair across the skull of Kouga now Kouga is bleeding just as bad as Inuyasha back up to his feet and throwing Kouga back in to the ring Inuyasha up to the top rope and Inuyasha hits the wind scar 1,2,3 Kouga is eliminated Kouga will not be Walking out of EACW bloodlust tonight the EACW world heavy weight champion and we are down to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just like it was at EACW Suicide Inuyasha throwing Sesshomaru outside the ring and following Sesshomaru outside the ring picking Sesshomaru up and slamming his face in to the cell and now Sesshomaru is busted open severely and Sesshybabe123 is worried and right fully so Sesshomaru is up and now has his back against the side of the cage and Inuyasha with a running start and a spear through the side of the cage no Sesshomaru up as well is Inuyasha with a dropkick to the face of the champion and Inuyasha back in to the cell he has the bag and its full of Thumbtacks thousands of thumbtacks and now Sesshomaru is climbing the cell and Inuyasha is chasing after him but Sesshomaru is in the center of the top of the cell now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are bloody messes trading punches on top of this 20ft demonic structure wait Sesshomaru has Inuyasha by the throat and OH MY GOD OH MY GOD SESSHOMARU JUST CHOKESLAMED INUYASHA THROUGH THE TOP OF THE CELL DOWN INTO THE THUMBTACKS AND NOW SESSHOMARU HITS THE SWANTON BOMB ON INUYASHA THE COVER 1 2 NO INUYASHA KICKS OUT HOW THE HELL DID INUYASHA KICK OUT BUT SESSHOMARU NOW HAS INUYASHA SET UP FOR THE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER AND HE HITS IT THE COVER 1,2,3 ITS OVER AND SESSHYBABE123 IS SO HAPPY.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and still The EACW World heavyweight champion Lord Sesshomaru.


End file.
